


Daddy in Training

by MystyPeach



Series: Collection of Old Works [2]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Age Regression, Angst, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, fight me, i love baby james and his daddy aleks, james being a cute little boy, maybe triggering?, old ass fic, seamus is the good best friend/care taker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyPeach/pseuds/MystyPeach
Summary: Aleks is just a bored YouTuber, who one day downloads an chat room app and ends up talking to someone who opens a door to a whole new world for him to try and delve into.James is just a Little out there looking for the Daddy of his dream, who gets a message from a person who he wouldn't think would message him ever. He unknowingly introduces this stranger to his alternate life style and maybe has found his dream Daddy.What will happen when Aleks wants to learn to be Daddy? Will he give up and leave James heartbroken or will he love it and decided to be James full time Daddy and love of his life?Read on to find out~





	1. CH.1-The Meeting~

Aleks sat on his phone, scrolling through different profiles on this random ass chat room app he'd found. He wasn't looking for anyone in particular, he was just bored and looking through the profiles that showed up under different "common topics" lists. He didn't even know what some of the categories he was looking under were but continued out of pure boredness. Soon he found himself in one that was call "Daddies and Littles" but he didn't really read it before he tapped it open. The Russian was instantly impacted with pastel colored profile pictures with flowers and other cutesy stuff. There were a few profiles that weren't all cutesy but he grazed over them. He soon came to a profile that had a picture of a curly haired male. Who had a big pink bow off to the side of his hair and a matching pink paci in between his plump lips, which were pulled into a cute smile around said item. He also had cute dimples in his chubby cheek, that were also dusted a light pink. Aleks was instantly captivated by the picture in front of him, not knowing what about it that was so appealing. He soon opened it for more details and read it carefully.

Username: Baby_Jamie <3

Name: James or Jamie

Age: 24

Location: Denver, Co

Gender: Male

Preference: Men

Bio: Just a good baby waiting to find his perfect daddy! <3<3

Aleks read the simple profile over and over, mind catching every time on the bio. As much as he wanted to leave and never look back, the cute picture kept pulling him back. He finally said fuck it and hit the message button, sending a simple "Hey". The younger of the two didn't expect a response, he expected the other to just glance over his shitty profile and go on. Part of him didn't care but the other, larger part, hoped he wouldn't. With that all done he finally closed the app and decided to do something more productive to keep his mind off of James not responding.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James laid on his tummy on his pastel pink frilly bed, light pink stocking covered feet swishing in the air as he played a cute little animal game on his equally as pink and frilly phone. He had his favorite, you guessed it, pink paci in his mouth, humming happily as he helped another cute kitty out. He jumped slightly when his phone went off and told him he had a new message from a user by the name of ImmortalHD. He made a face at the name but decided to see what he wanted. The little was surprised when all he was met with a simple "Hey" and a picture of a very good looking male. He shifted to sit back on the bed from his laying position, deciding to look at his profile before chatting.

Username: ImmortalHD

Name: Aleksandr but call me Aleks

Age: 22

Location: Boston, Ma

Gender: Male

Preference: Both

Bio: Bored and looking for something fun to do instead of work.

To say James was confused would be an understatement. There wasn't a thing that stated he was a daddy, other than his looks and that confused him as to why he was messaging him. What if he was one of those people who message people so they can harass them for their life style. The little fidgeted and shifted in his spot, fighting between wanting to chat with him and wanting to block and forget about him. He let out a frustrated whine, paci falling from his lip as he called up his best friend and temp caregiver Seamus. The blond picked up instantly and was met with a whiny fussy James. "Princess what's the matter, use your big boy words so i can understand you." He said calmly into the phone, setting his book aside. "You know that app i found?" James said in a whiny tone. "Yes, what about it?" The elder asked simply. "Well i got a message from a guy and he didn't start off with asking for nudes or stuff." The little explained, making a face when he thought of the other things people sent him. "So i checked out his profile and i don't know why he messaged me, he doesn't say he's a daddy or anything. What if he just wants to be mean!" He yelled in distress.

"Princess, calm down." Seamus said softly. "You're getting all worked up over nothing." He said as he got up from his seat. "You don't know what his intentions are until you talk to him. So this is what you do, be careful of what you say and don't get attached too quickly. I know how you can get." He warned. "Ok." James mumbled. "But what if he does start to be mean?" He asked with a pout even if Sea couldn't see it. "Then block him Princess, delete the app if you have too." The blond said simply. "Yah, ok. You're right Sea, thank you." The other said with a sigh, relaxing. "You're welcome." Seamus hummed back. "You have fun and if you need me call." He said as he sat back down. "Ok, i love you, Sea!" James chirped happily. "I love you too, princess." The elder said before hanging up, going back to his reading. The younger male wiggled in his spot as he thought of how to respond to Aleks. He decided on sending back a simple "Hello!" and a cat face emoji.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aleks was surprised when he checked his phone again, for the eighth time and actually saw that James had responded. He quickly forgot about work and messaged back.

*Chat room*

ImmortalHD: Hey

Baby_Jamie: Hello! =^.^=

ImmortalHD: What's up??

Baby_Jamie: Not much, just sitting in my room. I was playing a cute kitty game until you messaged me.

ImmortalHD: Oh, i'm sorry I interrupted you but thanks for messaging back.

Baby_Jamie: It's no problem! How couldn't i respond to such a handsome person! >//.//<

Aleks flushed and smiled at the compliment before responding back.

ImmortalHD: Uh thanks, you're very cute yourself. That's why i messaged you, i couldn't stop looking at that cute picture.

James blush and preened happily, letting out a small coo before replying.

Baby_Jamie: Thank you! I'm happy you like it! most people don't like that i like pink and other "girly" things. :(

ImmortalHD: Well I think you look cute and don't care if you like more girly things or more boyie things.

Baby_Jamie: Thank you sooooo much!!! You're the best!!!!

ImmortalHD: Aw, you're are too sweet.

James bit his lip as he thought about what he should send next, should he ask Aleks questions about being a daddy or should he leave it.

Baby_Jamie: So what are some things you like?

ImmortalHD: Well I like video games, transformers and my dog mishka. I'm also really big into music. How about you?

Baby_Jamie: I like to color, play with my dolls and stuffies. I love watching Disney movies and singing the songs in them even though I'm not that good. I want a dog! I want a little corgi named Ein!

ImmortalHD: That's nice, I haven't watched a Disney movie in a long time.

Aleks sat there and bit his lip wondering if he should ask what was floating in his mind.

ImmortalHD: Can I ask you something, if you want you don't have to answer it.

Baby_Jamie: Uh... Sure, go ahead.

ImmortalHD: Why is your name baby_jamie and what do you mean in your bio?

James bit his lip harshly, freaking out slightly.

Baby_Jamie: Have you heard of littles and mommy/daddy doms?

ImmortalHD: Uh... No, is it like the daddy kink thing? Like when in sex they like saying daddy instead of their name?

Baby_Jamie: No... Not at all... It's a lifestyle instead of a kink.

ImmortalHD: A lifestyle? What does that mean?

James wanted to freak out. He wanted to close the app and delete it like Sea had said. But a part of him hoped that Aleks wouldn't freak out after he explained.

Baby_Jamie: It means that I live my life as a "little"... Basically I go into this mindset where I act and like to be a little kid. So I like cutesy, girly stuff and kid stuff... Like paci, sippy cups, anything that could be considered kid things. Umm before you ask, yes I know I'm not a little kid and I can come out of my little space but I don't really like too. My little space is like a safety blanket, I feel more comfortable like this and don't plan on ever stopping.

James read the message over and over before he finally sent it. He set his phone to the side and grabbed his favorite monkey stuffie. He hugged it close to his chest and waited for Aleks response.

Aleks on the other hand was busy rereading and rereading what James had sent, trying to comprehend every thing. He finally decided to respond after the tenth time of reading the message over.

ImmortalHD: Wow, that's a lot to take in... But I guess it makes sense in a way. So what about this whole daddy thing?

Baby_Jamie: Oh, yah that. Um, a daddy or mommy, dependent on choice, just takes care of their little. They will comfort them, make them food, set rules and stuff. Basically what mommies and daddies do but everyone is ok with it. So say there's a rule and the little brakes that rule they have agreed upon punishment. After the punishment the daddy or mommy will comfort their little and tell them that they did good and that they love them and such. They are just a really caring person who wants to make the other happy by taking care of them.

Aleks once again took the time to read every thing over and over before responding.

ImmortalHD: Ok, that makes sense. So you don't have that?

Baby_Jamie: No... :( I have my friend Seamus who is my stand in caregiver but there's nothing romantic between us.

ImmortalHD: So he helps you out and takes care of you?

Baby_Jamie: Not all the time but he does help when it gets tough, it makes me very sad I don't have a daddy. :(

ImmortalHD: Well that's very nice of him to do that and I'm sure you'll find one, one day.

Baby_Jamie: You think so? :(

ImmortalHD: Yes, there is someone out there for everyone and sometimes you find them where you least expect it.

Baby_Jamie: Thank you, Aleks. You have been nicer then I had expect you to be with everything.

ImmortalHD: I'm used to people not getting how I live my life actually. I make YouTube videos of me playing video games and most people think that I couldn't make money off of that or that I'm childish for doing so. So I get it in a not the same but kinda the same way.

Baby_Jamie: Oh! I do too!! I make videos where I show off cute stuff and makeup and such but I do too!!!

ImmortalHD: Well then we aren't that different. Give or take the whole little thing.

Baby_Jamie: Yah. :) So do you have a partner?

ImmortalHD: Nope, I haven't found the right person yet. Though like I said, I'll find them where I least expect it and I think I might have found someone who I want to give a try ;)

James blushed at that, not knowing for sure if it was directed at him.

Baby_Jamie: And who might that be...

ImmortalHD: It's a cute guy that i found on a random ass app I downloaded and has taught me about something I've never heard of before and maybe willing to give it a try or learn more because I'm sure what they explained wasn't even half of it.

Baby_Jamie: YOU WANT TO LEARN TO BE A DADDY?!?!?

Aleks couldn't help but smile and chuckle lightly at his response.

ImmortalHD: If you're willing to teach me and work with me yes, who knows maybe I'll like it so much I'll never leave. I understand if you say no though, I don't want to hurt you in the process.

James stared at the message for what felt like ages and he could hear Seamus telling him not to do it. But he couldn't say no, he was already in too deep and the thought of having Aleks as his daddy was too good to say no to.

Baby_Jamie: Yes, like a million times yes!!!!

ImmortalHD: Then it's settled I'm your daddy in training. <3

James squealed he was so happy. "I have a daddy!" He said out loud to his monkey. "I have a daddy!!!" He said even louder.

Baby_Jamie: I'm sooo happy I can't think straight!!!!!

ImmortalHD: Aw, you're too cute. How about I give you my number and we can talk voice to voice.

Baby_Jamie: That would be the best thing ever, daddy. <3

ImmortalHD: Then here you go <3 ***-***-****

Baby_Jamie: Calling now!!!

ImmortalHD: I'm waiting~

*Incoming call from an unknown number*

"Hello?"


	2. CH.2-The First Phone Call

"Hello?" James asked as he heard the other end picked up, hoping that the number was his real one. "Hello, Jamie." Aleks said happily, smiling from the sound of the other voice. "Oh my- It's really you!" The little squeaked out happily. "Well of course it's me, i did bring up the offer of getting in a call." The Russian said as he sat back in his chair. "I know... it's just.." James said in a small voice, laced with sadness. "Aw, Jamie." Aleks cooed. "I promise i'll never purposely hurt or upset you." He said honestly. "I'm not perfect, so it might happen but it's never my goal, ok?" He asked softly. "Ok." The other repeated, nodding his head. "I love your voice, it fits you perfectly." The younger said, changing the topic. "You think so?" James asked hopefully, quickly forgetting the last topic. "Yes, i think so. It's perfect and cute, just like you." Aleks hummed. The little blushed wildly at the compliment, looking down to fiddle with his dress. "Th-thank you.. " He stuttered out. "I'm not perfect though." He muttered sadly. "What, not perfect? Impossible, you're as perfect as can be." Aleks said shaking his head. "No I'm not, I'm all fat and stuff." James murmured out, sniffling slightly. "And I'm such a cry baby." He said hopelessly.

"Shhh, Jamie. You're not either of those. You are beautifully chubby and you are just more emotional than other people. There is nothing wrong with that." The Russian explained. "There isn't?" James asked hopefully, rubbing at his eyes. "No there isn't. You are perfect with all your imperfections, they are what make you perfect." Aleks assured, with a nod even if James couldn't see him. "I wouldn't change a thing about you." He added. "Not even me being a little?" The other asked. "Nope, not at all." The younger said simply. "You are really the best." James said with a happy giggle. "Aw and that was the cutest giggle I've ever heard!" Aleks said with a wide smile. "Daddy! Please, it wasn't cute." The little mutter, face going beat red. "Yes it was and there is nothing you can say to change my mind on that." The Russian said firmly. James made a displeased whine but still had a huge smile and blush on his face. "My face is so hot now." He whined out. "Aw i wish i was there to see it." Aleks cooed. "Really?" The elder asked quickly. "You wish you were here, really?" He asked. "Yes I do, it would be nice to talk face to face." The other confirmed, sighing after.

"I wish you were here too daddy, I'm so lonely." James said with a pout. "Why do you have to live all the way in Boston." He asked pitifully. "Aw, because i grew up here." Aleks explained. "But I've always wanted to move away so maybe one day i'll live closer." He said, not wanting to make any promises but he did really want to move elsewhere. "That doesn't help now!" The little said, starting to get huffy and upset. "Jamie, calm down." The Russian said calmly. "Getting all worked up about it won't change it, i live here, you live there. One day we will meet up and maybe be closer." He explained. "I know... But it makes me upset." James said in a pouty voice. "I know but if you get upset over it you waste time we could spend talking or doing whatever." Aleks said simply. "It's ok to be upset but throwing a tantrum isn't worth it, Jamie." He explain carefully. "Yah.. you have a point.... I'm sorry, daddy." The elder said, feeling bad he got so worked up. "It's ok, no need to get sad. You haven't done anything wrong, i promise." The younger said softly.

James smiled softly, settling back on his bed. "You're already really good at calming me down." He said as he pulled his monkey close again. "I am?" Aleks asked as he raised a brow. "I was just saying what sounded right." He said. "Yep." The other confirmed, popping the "p" at the end. "Well i'm glad, one less thing i have to learn." The Russian said happily with a hum. "I still have a lot it bet." He added after a moment. "Yep! You have to learn about setting rules, punishments for the rules. You have to learn how to care for a little, like food likes and making sure that they always eat properly and healthily." James said as he started to list things. "You have to learn when to reward a little, not just spoiling them. Oh! And importantly learn to comfort them after a punishment. The aftercare is very important and it show how much you care about them and whether they can continue to trust you." He babbled on. "Basically you just have to learn to be there in every possible way your little could need you." He said as he ended his rambling.

"That is a lot and i'm sure there are some other things, like i bet learning to say things carefully." Aleks said with a hum. "Like i'd jokingly call my friend a name but it's risky, i would think, to do that to a little." He explained. "Yah, kinda. Like i know my friend Sea is joking and i can be ok with it but if it's a bad day i can get set off..." James said as he nuzzled his monkey. "And it would be my job to learn if its ok to make jokes like that and if i mess up to handle it properly and learn." The Russian said. "Yep! You're learning fast! You'll be a perfect daddy in no time!" James chirped happily. "Well i hope i don't fail too bad at this. Either way i want to be a friend if i can." Aleks said as he spun in his chair. "If you really wanna do this you won't fail." The little assured, a small yawn falling from his mouth after. "Aw, You sleepy Jamie?" The younger cooed out. "Mmmhmm" James hummed feeling his eyelids grow heavy. "Well then putting you to bed must be on that list so let's start there." Aleks said as he sat up more. "What do we do we do first?" He asked with a smile.

"Ummm, Oh! I need to get in my jammies. If you were here you'd help, pick them or let me pick and then help me change." James explained tiredly. "Ok, well i can't help you change but i can help you pick them out." The Russian hummed. "But daddy~ I have so many to chose from." The other whined out, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "Hmm, then put on either your favorite ones or the cutest pair you have." Aleks decided. "Uh... So my corgi jumper?" James asked as he thought. "Yes, that sounds perfect, put me on speakerphone while you change." The other said, trying to picture James dressed up as a corgi. "O-k, daddy." The little said, yawning again. He then lazily got off his bed whining that he had to move at all. "You'll be back in bed soon and i'll sing you a lullaby." Aleks promised. "You will?" James murmured hopefully, quickly stripping out of his clothes. "Yes i will, i'll even stay on the phone with you till you're asleep." The Russian said with a wide smile. "I'd like that daddy." The elder said as he pulled on the corgi jumper. "I'm all changed." He hummed as he walked over to the bed and crawled under the covers. "Mmm good, now close your eyes and listen to me, Ok?" Aleks asked as he got ready to sing. "Ok, my eyes are shut and i have my stuffie." James murmured.

Aleks then started to sing an old Russian lullaby that his mom would sing to him at bedtime. He kept the words soft and even hopefully lulling James to sleep. The little listened to the words and soft tune, not knowing what any of it meant but not really caring as his eyes fell shut. By time Aleks had finished the song, soft snores could be heard on the other end of the phone. He said a quiet good night before hanging up, deciding to head off to bed as well. All that night all he could think and dream about was the cutie he had happened to find and the new turn his life was about to take.


	3. CH.3-Tea Time With Seamus!

It had a been a few days since James and Aleks first met and those last few days had been amazing. He loved talking to the other, whether it was texting, calling or a few times skyping. He loved every moment, loved all the attention the Russian was giving him. The only thing James didn't love was the fact he had yet to tell Seamus about his new friend and potential Daddy. He knew right away the blond wouldn't be happy and he hated upsetting Sea but he loved talking to Aleks so much. The Little was at an impasse and he didn't like it one bit and he was going to have to do something about today. "But Daddy, i don't wanna tell Sea. He's gonna be all upset that i did this and that i haven't told him yet." James wined into the phone, pouting as he laid on his tummy. "I know, Jamie but you have to tell him sometime." Aleks pointed out with a sigh. "And its better do it now then later because the more you wait the worst i'll be." He added. "I know but i don't wanna." The curly haired male said stubbornly. "Now Jamie, You don't want to be a bad Baby, do you?" The Russian asked. "I don't want to be a bad baby, Daddy." James answered in a small voice. "Then you'll tell him today." Aleks said simply, not really having a follow up for if James didn't do that but that was for later learning. "Hes going to learn about me one day anyway, i do plan on visiting." He added after a moment.

"You are?" James asked, perking up at that. "I am." The other confirmed. "I want to see you in person and give you a big hug." he said with a smile. "I can't wait!" The Little said excitedly, wiggling in his spot. "It's going to be so great to have you out here!" He chirped. "Maybe you'll like it and never leave!" He added, getting ahead of himself. "We'll see, i haven't been out there yet so i don't know." Aleks said, not wanting to make any promises. "But maybe!" James continued to push, mind racing. "Jamie, calm down and slow down. One thing at a time." The younger said as calmly. "Ok." The elder said with a slight pout. "So, have you gotten dressed yet?" Aleks asked, changing the subject like he's learned to do over the few days. "Oh, no. I haven't yet." James said as he moved to sit up on his bed. "I don't know what to wear, Daddy." He said as he got up and walked over to his closet. He opened the door to the closet and walked in, smiling as he looked at all his pretty dresses and other clothing he had.

"Hmmm how about that cute little yellow dress you showed me the other day, the one that had the puffy sleeves at the top." The Russian said as he thought back. "Oh, my pale yellow tea party dress?" The little asked as he picked the knee length dress, that was a pretty pale yellow with vines and flowers decorating the bottom of the skirt and sleeves, and the top of the chest. "Yah that one, it's really cute and i bet it looks even better on you." Aleks said, smiling at the thought. "Ok, i can wear my frilly knee high stockings with it and my yellow flower clip!" James chipped as he grabbed said items. "You better send me pictures~" The other sang out. "I will, Daddy." The curly haired male promised as he got everything he needed laid out. "Well i'll let you get to getting ready." Aleks said after a moment. "I'll talk to you later, Jamie." He added, sweetly. "Oh..." James said sadly, pouting slightly. "I'll miss you, Daddy." He said softly. "I'll miss you too, have fun and be good." The Russian said. "I will, bye." The little said before hanging up, frowning slightly till he got a text from Aleks saying he shouldn't be sad and to smile for him.

James set his phone to the side, smiling as he went to get dressed so he could send Aleks a cute picture of himself. He paused to make a face in the mirror at his pudge, having to shake his head to get rid of the thought. The little was soon all dressed up with his makeup done and was taking pictures to send to Aleks. After he had about twenty pictures, he picked the ones he liked and then sent them to the other. He waited for a response but jumped when he heard his doorbell go off. James set the phone aside and went to answer the door, smiling as he saw Seamus. "Sea!" He cheered as he threw his arms around him. "Hey Princess, how are you?" Seamus asked as he hugged James back. "I'm good." The other chirped as he flashed a big smile. "Good, you look wonderful by the way." The blond said as he pulled back to look over James' dress. "Is that new Princess?" He asked with a smile. "Yep! I got it the other day, it's so pretty." James cooed as he spun around. "I needed a new spring dress and this was just perfect!" He cheered as he stopped spinning to look back at Seamus. "Well it's the perfect spring dress, you'll look so cute with all the spring flowers around you." Seamus agreed with a hum. "So are we going to have our tea party or what?" He asked, giving James as half smile.

"Oh! Yes, our tea party!" The little cheered out excitedly. "Let's get everything ready, Sea!" He said hopping on the balls of his feet. "Ok, calm down first thought." The elder said as he walked to the kitchen. "We'll be working with hot scalding water, you don't want to get burned." He reminded, causing the other to stop his hopping instantly. "Oh, yah. Ok, Sea, I won't jump around any more." James said with a nod. "Good boy." Seamus praised as he pet James' head lightly. "Now go get the the tea set and then the snack cakes." He added as he took the kettle to fill with water to boil. The curly haired male preened at the praise and went to do as asked, getting out his favorite pink floral tea set. He set them all up before going and getting the tea cakes and cookies they had for these days. "I'm all done!" He chirped with a wide smile. "Good job, Princess." The blond said as he turned to look a James. "You go sit, the water will be done in a moment and you don't want to get in the way when I put it in the teapot." He added. "Ok, I'll also get the tea!" James said as he went and did as he said. He then put the tea leaves in the pot before sitting down like a princes, hands set properly on his lap.

"Well don't you look proper." Seamus said as he came over with boiling water. "Thank you!" The younger preened, watching Seamus pour the water into the pot carefully. "You are welcome." The elder said as he sat down. "So it's been few days since we talked, what has been going on?" He asked as he waited for the tea to steep. "Oh, yah..." James said as he remembered what he had to talk about. "Uh... Just been busy talking to people." He mumbled as he played with his skirt. "Oh, who?" Seamus asked, slightly surprised he hadn't heard of this other yet. "His name is Aleks... And i met him on that app." The little said softly as he continued not to look at Seamus. "Oh, so you found a potential daddy?" The other asked as he raised a brow, confused as to why James wasn't looking at him. "Well maybe.... I don't know though, he's not a daddy and only found out... About daddies and littles a few days ago." James said, voice growing small at the end while his hand twisted in his skirt. "Wait, you're still talking to that guy?" Seamus asked as he furrowed his brow. "Yah, he's really nice actually and is understanding." The curly haired male said as he looked up before looking back down. "And after telling him all about daddies and littles he... he wants to learn to be a daddy and maybe will become my daddy one day." He added quickly, ready for the other to yell at him.

The blonds mouth fell open as he looked at the other, not sure if he heard what he had heard. "You're not joking." He said after a minute. "No... I'm not." James said as he bit his lips harshly. "James." Seamus said through a sigh. "I don't know what to think." He said as he crossed his arms. "You've kept this from me and you're what, training a stranger to be a daddy? What if he is doing this to mess with you or something?" The blond rambled on. "I know!" The little blurted out, instantly sinking back in his seat. "Sorry." He mumbled, tears starting to well in his eyes. "I just... He wants to so maybe it won't be so bad and i'll finally have a daddy and..." James rambled before trailing off and crying. Seamus softened instantly and went over to the other, wrapping his arms around him tightly and pulling him close. "I-I'm s-sorry, S-Seamus..." The younger sobbed out. "It's ok." The blond said as he rubbed his back. "N-no i-it's n-not...." James blubbered before breaking out into more tears. "Jamie, it's fine. i'm not mad." Seamus assured as he rocked the little in his arms, getting only an nod in response.

The two sat there for a bit until James had fully calmed down. "I'm sorry." He said again miserably. "Shh, it's ok. I'm not mad, i'm only worried about you." The elder said as he pulled back, drying the other's face. "You don't have to, Sea. I know what i'm doing." James assured as he sniffled slightly. "I'll always worry about you, princess. You're my best friend." Seamus said with a soft smile. "Thank you, Sea." The little said with his own smile. The blond smiled more and kissed James' cheek before he went back to his seat. "So, tell me about Aleks." He said as he poured their tea. James instantly lit up and started to ramble about the other male, only stopping if Seamus had something to say or to sip his tea.


	4. CH.4-Sexting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kinda smut, don't read if you don't like*

*Later that night in their chat room*

ImmortalHD: Wow, Jamie, you look really cute in that dress. I can't wait to see you wear it when we meet~

Jamie_Baby: Hey! Sea just left and thank you, Daddy. I can't wait to wear it for you. ^//u//^

ImmortalHD: God, you're so cute.

Jamie_Baby: Thank you, Daddy!

ImmortalHD: You're welcome. So how did the talk with Sea go??

Jamie_Baby: Oh! It went good actually, he was upset i didn't tell him sooner but after we both calmed down we talked and had tea! He said he's willing to give him a chance but he said if you hurt me he'll find you and kick you butt.

ImmortalHD: Well, it's good to know you have someone who care so much about you and hopefully he won't have to do that. I don't know what he looks like but i rather find out on good terms.

Jamie_Baby: Yah, Sea can be scary when mad. :( But thankfully he never gets like that, even if he's mad he keeps his temper for me.

ImmortalHD: That's good, it would suck if he didn't, I'd might have to kick his but then. :P

James giggled as he laid back on his bed, his stocking covered toes wiggling.

Jamie_Baby: I don't know Daddy, i don't think you could win a fight against sea. He's my knight in shiny armor and i'm his Princess!

He bit his lip as he sent that message, hoping to maybe make Aleks jealous.

The other read the message over and over and he couldn't help but feel like he had to prove something.

ImmortalHD: Jamie, you know i lift. I can take him, I'm the King! A King always beats a knight.

Jamie_Baby: I know, Daddy. If you're the king then where's your queen?

ImmortalHD: Well if you leave that knight then i'm talking to him~ ;)

Jamie_Baby: I don't knooowww, i think you'll have to prove to me you're tougher first~ I need to know i'll be well protected from dragons.

ImmortalHD: One minute, i prove it to you~

Jamie_Baby: i'll be waiting, Daddy~

James wiggled as he waited for Aleks to message him back with whatever he thought up.

ImmortalHD: Here you go, Jamie~

Aleks then sent a picture of himself flexing in front of the mirror, showing off the muscles he'd gained.

Jamie_Baby: Daddy, your muscles are getting so big. *u*

James wiggled more as he looked at the picture of Aleks, Soon feeling a tingling sensation in his body.

Jamie_Baby: I feel all tingly now, Daddy :(

ImmortalHD: Tingly?

Jamie_Baby: Yah, tingly in my down there parts >//.//<

He bit his lip as he wiggled more, his panties getting tighter as he thought about what he just sent.

ImmortalHD: Oh.... Is it because of the picture i sent?

Jamie_Baby: Yah..... You're very good looking, daddy. I wish you were here with me so i could be in those strong arms.

ImmortalHD: You would want me to hold you close to me so that our bodies were touching?

Jamie_Baby: yah..

The little let out a needy whine as he wiggled, wanting to touch himself but he wasn't sure if he could.

Jamie_Baby: My panties are so tight. Daddy? Can i touch myself?

Aleks stared at the question for a bit. They had talked about how babies weren't supposed to touch themselves without their caregivers ok but he didn't think that it mattered because they weren't really together. He decided to do what he had learned, hoping to show that he was learning.

ImmortalHD: Well since you've been such a good boy today and i did send the picture that caused it, you can but you have to do as i say. Ok?

Jamie_Baby: Ok!

ImmortalHD: Ok, good. Are you in just your panties now?

Jamie_Baby: That, a big sweater and stockings.

ImmortalHD: Aw, cute. Ok, you can start palming yourself but no removing the panties until i say so.

Jamie_Baby: Ok, Daddy.

James quickly got to palming himself, moaning loudly from the pleasure. He barely heard his phone when it chimed again signaling another message.

ImmortalHD: Feel good, Jamie?

Jamie_Baby: Yah feels good daddy, want more tho

ImmortalHD: You want more? hmmm, i don't know. It doesn't sound like it~

Jamie_Baby: Daaaaaddddyyyyy i want moorreee. pllllz lemme take myself out

ImmortalHD: Ok, Jamie. You can take yourself out of your panties.

Jamie_Baby: ty, daddy

He dropped his phone to the side and quickly pushed his panties down, moaning and gasping as he was freed. He then took himself in his hand and slowly started to stroke himself as he looked at his phone.

ImmortalHD: You stroking yourself, Jamie?

Jamie_Baby: Ye

ImmortalHD: Ok, i'm just going to send things, don't worry about responding.

Jamie_Baby: k

ImmortalHD: I want you to stroke yourself slowly, like i'm teasing you. No whining either or i won't let you have cummies.

James let out a whine of protest but did it anyway, picturing Aleks actually being there.

ImmortalHD: I bet your leaking now, huh Jamie? i want you to run your thumb over the tip, spreading your mess all over the tip

He did as told, slowly dragging his thumb the the pre that was leaking and moaning loudly while at it. "Daddy~" James whined as he bucked his hips up, toes curling at the pleasure.

ImmortalHD: I bet you're moaning loudly, wantonly. Speed up your stroking, giving yourself a good squeeze as you do so.

James quickly did as told, speeding up his hand. "Mmm, Daddy, so good~" He moaned as he rolled his head back, bucking up a bit.

Jamie_Baby: ima not last daddy

ImmortalHD: My, someone's eager. Ok, don't hold back, Jamie. I want you to make a pretty mess on your tummy.

The little mumbled out a "thank you, daddy." before he focused on his pleasure. He soon felt his release and as Aleks had said he didn't hold back, cumming with a loud moan of the others name. He panted as he came down from his high, whining as he saw the mess on his sweater.

Jamie_Baby: I got my sweater messy. :(

ImmortalHD: Aw, but did you enjoy it?

Jamie_Baby: Yes, Daddy. Very much so.

ImmortalHD: Good, you should get cleaned up and go to bed, it's late.

Jamie_Baby: Ok, Daddy. I'll talk to you tomorrow, night! <3

ImmortalHD: Night, Jamie. <3

James set his phone aside before he started to clean up himself, deciding on sleeping in just his panties and stockings. He grabbed his favorite monkey stuffy and curled up, smiling at the thought of what just happened. Soon drifting off.


	5. CH.5-The Heartbreak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Feels warning*

*In the chat room*

Jamie_Baby: Morning Daddy!

Jamie_Baby: Daddy?

Jamie_Baby: You must still be sleeping, wake up silly!

Jamie_Baby: Daddy?

Jamie_Baby: Daddy, I know what time it is there, you should be up by now. :(

Jamie_Baby: Are you not talking to me?

Jamie_Baby: You're busy aren't you? I'm sorry for being so needy.

Jamie_Baby: Please say something, it's been a whole day.

Jamie_Baby: Night, daddy... Hope you can talk tomorrow. :(

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Jamie_Baby: Morning, daddy.

Jamie_Baby: Still busy?

Jamie_Baby: I don't think you're busy.....

Jamie_Baby: you're ignoring me aren't you?

Jamie_Baby: Daddy, i don't know what i did but i'm sorry.

Jamie_Baby: Please, Daddy.... i didn't mean too

Jamie_Baby: I'll be extra good, i promise

Jamie_Baby: Daddy

Jamie_Baby: Daddy

Jamie_Baby: I'm sorry

Jamie_Baby: Really sorry

Jamie_Baby: Please

Jamie_Baby: i'm swrry

Jamie_Baby: please do nt be mad st me

Jamie_Baby: i wll be goof i peomis

Jamie_Baby: i'll srop bothwring yu........

James threw his phone to the side and curled up with his monkey stuffy, sniffling as he hid his face. "What did i do?" He sobbed into his stuffy. "I was such a good boy..." He whimpered, thinking back to when they last talked. "Oh god..." The little said softly as he realized what probably happened. "He... H-he used me...." He murmured before more tears fell. "He never wanted to be my daddy! He only wanted sex! I'm so stupid." He sobbed as he reached up to pull at his hair. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." James cursed as rocked back and forth, voice quickly filling his head. "Stupid." "Worthless." "Unloveable." "Gross." "Disgusting." All these and more filled the littles head as he cried, breath uneven. "Shut up, shut up." He whimpered. "Please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Seamus knocked loudly on James front door, worried about the other. It had been a few days since he had heard from the little which isn't abnormal but since he had messaged the other about something and hadn't heard back, he was worried. "James? James open up." The blond ordered as he pounded on the door. He let out a frustrated sigh when no one answered. Thankfully he knew where the other kept his spare key, grabbing it quickly before he was finally in. "James?" Seamus called out as he walked through the oddly quiet home. "Princess?" He called, stopping as he heard whimpers and soft talking. He listened before quickly rushing into the bedroom, gasping as he saw the other. James was curled up in the corner, rocking back and forth with his eyes shut and hands over his ears, muttering incoherent things. The blond quickly ran over to the other and crouched in front of him. "James?" He asked softly to no response. "James." He then said a bit louder, still nothing. Seamus decided to reach out and touch him lightly on the shoulder. James instantly jumped and cowered to the wall more, eyes wide as he looked up at Seamus. "S-Sea?" He asked in a hoarse voice. "Yah, it's me, James." The other responded softly. "R-really? I-Is it r-really you?" The little asked carefully. "Yah, hun. Its really me." Seamus said with a nod.

"Oh, Sea!" James sobbed as he lunged at him, instantly latching on. "Shh, it's ok." The elder said as he held him close. "N-No.... I-It's n-not." The darknet sobbed out, shaking violently. "What's the problem, princess?" Seamus asked as he rocked James gently. "A-aleks... He... H-e s-stopped t-alking t-to me." James croaked out as he hid his face. "Why?" The other ask, rage boiling in his veins. "I-I th-ink h-he u-used me... w-we had t-texted d-dirty th-ings and n-now h-he's g-gone!" The little managed to get out before dissolving into tears again. "Oh, James." Sea sighed out as he held him tighter. "I told you to be careful." He said softly. "I-I kn-ow... i'm a i-idoit." James said miserably. "You're not an idiot, he's and idiot and a jack ass." The elder said as he pet James' head. "I'm sorry, princess. I thought maybe you had the one." He added as he tried to soothe the upset other. James just continued to sob, saying things that weren't true about himself until he wore himself out. He slumped into Seamus, breathing heavily as he shook.

"Come on, let's get you in bed." The blond said as he stood, picking James up with him. "O-ok..." James said as he clung to Seamus, his face pressing into his neck. "L-lay with me?" He asked pitifully. "Of course princess, I'm not going anywhere." Seamus said as he got on the bed, laying back with James on his chest. "Now sleep." He said before he started to sing a lullaby. The little listened to him sing and the sound of his heart beat, soon lulled into a much needed sleep. The elder stayed up as James slept, making sure he slept for a long while.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Seamus groaned as he felt something pull at his shirt. "What?" He asked as he slowly opened his eyes, only just realizing he had drifted off. "Sea, i'm hungry." James whined with a pout, sniffling slightly. "Aw princess, i'm sorry." The blond said as he sat up yawning. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said as he moved off the bed. "You stay here and i'll be back." He said before starting to leave. "No!" The little yelped as he got up quickly, latching onto Sea. "Don't leave me." He pleaded as he looked up at him. "I'm just going to the kitchen." Seamus said as he rubbed James' back. "You're just saying that... once down there you'll take off and leave me all alone like daddy did." James said, eyes starting to water. "Y-you'll take off just like everyone i ever cared about." He added, tears falling down his cheeks. "Last daddy just took off and so did the one before and now you will, i'll be all on my own!" He sobbed. "Princess, calm down. I'm not going anywhere." The elder said as he picked up James, starting to rock him gently. "I told you when Eddie left i wouldn't leave you." He said as he wiped his face. "I'm certainly not going anywhere but to Aleks' house to kick his ass." The blond said with a firmly. James just nodded and rested his head on the other's shoulder. "Let's go make some food." Seamus said softly as he took off downstairs with the other, knowing it was going to be a rough next few days.


	6. CH.6-Getting Somewhere.

Just as Seamus had thought the next few days were really rough, James wouldn't let him leave his side for even a moment. The blond constantly had the little on his hip as he did stuff around the house, it wasn't easy but the other would just cry if he tried to set him down. There are days where it was tamer, the only fight being over something small and usually easy to fix. Other days were rough, really rough. James would just wake up and be close to tears. On those days Seamus didn't know what to do. If he said one thing wrong he'd set James off into an uncontrollable crying fit. The day would then be spent trying to calm him back down. This ended up going on for over a week and by the eighth or so day James had gotten to almost himself again, only seemingly having minor hiccups.

"Want chicken nuggets for lunch?" Sea asked as he bounced James on his hip. James shook his head, sucking happily on his paci. "Ok, how about mac and cheese?" The elder asked instead, still getting a no in response. He continued to list things, getting all no's in response. "Do you want to eat anything?" He asked slightly frustrated. James shook his head no again before hiding his face. "Princess." Seamus sighed out. "You have to eat something." He said as he bounced James on his hip. "Don't wanna." The blacknet said around his paci. "Why not?" The blond asked like always. "Cuz i'm fat." James said with a frown. Seamus sighed and held him closer, rocking him more. "You're not fat." He said as he nuzzled him. "You're absolutely perfect." The blond cooed, pressing light kisses to his cheek. "You really think so?" The little asked in a small voice. "I really and truly think so." Seamus said with a nod. "And anyone who try's to say other wise I'll kick their butts." He added firmly, causing a small giggle from James. "What? I mean it, I'll kick all the meanies butts. I have to protect my princess." He added sweetly. "My knight in shiny armor!" James giggled out happily. "Yep, now princess, will you eat lunch for your knight?" The blond asked with a small smile. "Ok, I guess so." The younger said in defeat. "Good! So we're having nuggets and French fries." Seamus said as he went to get the things out, having James help him.

Seamus smiled as he watched James eat, petting at his curly hair as he ate. "You're getting sauce all over your face, princess." He chuckled as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his face off. "I might have to bathe you before you can take a nap." He added causing James to whine. "I don't wanna bath." The little pouted. "Aw but you need one." The blond cooed as he rubbed the other's side. "I don't need it, i'm not stinky!" James insisted, frowning at Seamus. "I didn't say you were stinky but you are sticky." Sea chuckled out as he poked his cheeks. The younger only puffed out his cheeks, not happy the other had poked them. "Oh, is someone upset? Am i going to have to tickle you to make it better?" The elder threaten, getting his hands in place. James just shook his head. "I'll do it." Seamus said pressing his fingers to his sides, still getting nothing. "Ok, here i go." He said, starting to tickle him. James instantly started to giggle, smiling widely. "Stop!" He giggled out. "Ima pee myself!" He yelped. Seamus laughed with him and soon stopped, not wanting the other to wet himself.

"Done being mad at me?" The blond asked as he nuzzled James. "Yah." The darknet huffed out before nuzzling him back. "So you'll take a bath later?" Seamus asked with a smile as he looked down at James. "Yah, i'll take a bath but i want bubbles and my duckies." James said as he crossed his arms. "You can have your ducks and bubble." The other assured with a chuckle, pressing a kiss to his sticky cheek. The little let out a pleased noise and hugged the other tightly, nuzzling his neck more. "You all done eating, princess?" Seamus asked as he rubbed James' back. James nodded and settled with his head resting on Sea' shoulder like normal. "Ok, let's clean this up and then get you in a bath so you can nap." The elder hummed as he stood, holding the other with one arm as he used the other to clean up. "Good, cuz i'm sleepy." The younger murmured before letting out a cute yawn, nuzzling more into Sea. "Aw, we have a very sleepy baby." Seamus cooed as he bounced James lightly to wake him up. "You can't sleep yet, i need you to pick a new outfit and have a bath."

"Mmm, ok." James whined slightly. "Can i have corgi jammies?" He asked hopefully. "You can." Seamus hummed as he headed upstair, quickly grabbing the right jammies then heading to the bathroom. He carefully set James on the toilet, getting a small whine in protest as he pulled away. "I know, i'm not going far though. Just strip down like a good boy while i get the bath ready." He said as he kissed the top of James' head. "Ok." The little muttered out before lazily pulling off his princess sleepwear from the night before, throwing it all into a little pile. Seamus on the other hand was humming as he got the water to the right temp before pouring in the bubble bath, strawberry scented, and getting the duckies from their baggie out. He smiled at the different duckies, knowing each had a name and James would be sure to remind him of them. "Ok, princess, you can get in." He said as he stepped aside so James could get in. James did as he was told and got in, purring as he sunk into the warm bubbly water. "Its perfect, Sea, Thank you." He said with a wide smile, playing with the bubbles lazily.

"You're welcome, Princess." The blond hummed as he grabbed the scrubby. "Why don't you tell me about your duckies." He added as he started to clean James. "OH!" The darknet said with wide eyes as he reached for the first duck. "This is Luna, she's a moon duck!" He said holding up the pale blue duck that had a space helmet on. "And this is Rosa and her sister Lilly." James cooes as he held up a pink and then light purple ducks that had flowers on them. "And lastly we have Bella! She's my oldest ducky and the first one i ever got!" He said excitedly, protectively holding the last, plain yellow looking duck. "Wow, they are very pretty." Seamus hummed as he looked at the ducks. "She must be really important to you." He said eyeing bella. "Yah... last daddy got her for me..." James said softly. The elder sighed and frowned a bit. He smirked though when an idea popped into his head, quickly splashing the little. "Hey!" The other squeaked before splashing him back. Seamus chuckled and continued this till they were both a laughing mess. "Ok, bath time is over." He said as he stood, grabbing the towel. James happily stood up, and walked into the towel like normal, instantly being picked up by Sea. "Lets go dry you off then lay down for a nap." Seamus cooed as he walked with James out of the bathroom. The little just nodded and nuzzled the other lazily.

Once in the bedroom Seamus laid James on his bed and dressed him up in cute panties and his corgi jammies. "There we go." He cooed as he looked over the corgi other. "Lay with me?" James asked hopefully as he scooted to the middle of his princess bed. "Of course." The elder said as he went and laid with him. He got the covers all settled over James and made sure the light off and the nightlight on before he laid down fully. James instantly snuggled up to Seamus, paci in mouth and arm wrapped around his monkey stuffy. Seamus smiled at James as he watched him close his eyes and slowly drift off, just barely noticing the others pink phone on the bedside table. He bit his lip and once he thought James was a sleep he slowly pulled away and grabbed the phone. With the phone in hand he slipped out of the room and quickly opened the contacts. When he found who he was looking for he pulled out his phone and dialed the number up, ready to get to the end of this nonsense.


	7. CH.7-Explanations & Decisions.

"Hello?" Aleks asked confused but the unknown number flashing on his phone. "Hello, this is Aleks right?" Seamus asked, keeping it cool for now. "Uh, yah... Who's this and how did you get my number?" The Russian asked in an uncertain tone. "I'm Seamus, you may of heard of me but if you can't remember i'm James' caregiver and best friend." The Irishman said as he clenched his fist. "You remember James, right? He's the one you chatted up, lied to and then broke his heart!" He said, voice rising a bit. "Uhh... i, uh... I can explain?" Aleks said as he shifted. "Oh! You can explain, of course you can." Seamus said as he rolled his eyes. "That what every scum bag says, "Oh i can explain!". Yes please explain why you hurt someone you knew was already really sensitive." He snarled out. "I didn't mean to hurt him!" The younger yelped out. "Oh, really? What the fuck did you think was going to happen when you, i don't know, just stop talking to him?!?" The elder yelled slightly. "I don't know! I just didn't know what to say!" Aleks yelled back.

"Saying "i'm going to be gone for a bit, can't talk", never crossed your mind?" Seamus asked angrily. "I just couldn't..." The Russian trailed off. "Yah, couldn't pull your own head out of your ass to think of someone else for once." The Irishman said bitterly. "It may be fine to disappear on others but it's not for James, you know why?" Seamus asked as he crossed his arms. "Why?" Aleks asked shyly. "Because the last person who promised to be his daddy before you took off." The blond said, calming down a bit. "Granted he had the nerves to tell him why but still, ever since he's been afraid of people leaving him. He thinks he's why they leave." He added sadly. Aleks didn't say anything, just sat there shocked. "He falls in love so fast, the poor thing. He just wants to be loved back, to be cared for. I can only do so much for him." Seamus continued on. "I love him... but it's not the same, i sometimes wish i could love him like he needs." He sighed out. "When he told me about you i had doubts and so far you've lived up to them but he had sweared you were different. He was so happy, over the moon." He said gritting his teeth again. "And then you do what? Sext him and then take off? He thought he upset you, grossed you out!" The elder yelled.

"He didn't gross me out!" Aleks yelled back suddenly. "It was just a lot.." He added softly. "A lot? Aleks you can handle things better than James can, especially when he's in his little space." Seamus said angrily. "If you wanna be apart of his life you have to learn that just because he looks like an adult when he's in his space he's a child, he need that finesse." He explained. "Things hit twice a hard for him." He finished with. "I know.." The Russian said softly. "Do you? You say you know but are you really trying? James isn't a play toy, he may look like a cute doll at times but he's a real person with feelings." The Irishman said with a frown. Aleks bit his lip and looked at the floor. "I know you wanted to learn about this whole new subculture but James is real, he has real feeling and a lot of them. He doesn't see this as some fleeting thing, he's hoping for a daddy at the end of this." Seamus said with a sigh. "But he sai-" Aleks went to say but got cut off. "I know what he said but the thing is he can't really keep to that, like i said he gets attached fast and he's attached to you..." The blond said as he rubbed his neck.

"He'd even take you back after all this, you say sorry and he'd go right back to how it was..." He added. "I hurts a bit.. To watch someone who just wants to be happy to be love fall down but bounce right back because of hope." Seamus said as he looked at the floor. "But James is an adult and i'm only a makeshift caretaker... so i have no say in what he does.." He said softly. "You care about him a lot, huh?" Aleks asked softly. "More than i can say in words..." The blond sighed out. "He's like a little brother, i wanna keep him safe and after Eddie took off... i never want to see him like that and this last week was a glimpse at it." He added softly. "This Eddie did a number on him, huh?" The Russian asked as he bit his lip. "Yah, James thought they were going to get married... then Eddie's father passed and he had to go take care of his mom. At first James thought all of them were moving down together but Eddie said he couldn't care for James, have a job and help his mom out all at once so they broke up." The blond explained.

"Oh... wow." Aleks said softly. "Yah, Eddie swore it wasn't James' fault, that he deserved a Daddy who could be there for him when ever. He didn't feel right knowing he would be very busy and James needs lots of attention." Seamus said with a frown. "You know that, I've seen the millions of texts." He added. "Yah... i do." The Russian said with a nod. "Yah, well James thought it was his fault, that he was too needy. He beat himself up, called himself awful names, refused to eat and...." The blond said getting caught on his words. "He hurt himself, clawed at his skin saying he was dirty. I wouldn't let him have nails for awhile, kept them cut and filed." He finished. "Fuck.." Aleks cursed to himself. "You see why i'm protective over him... why i'm calling?" Seamus asked as he stood tall again. "You need to decide, do you really want to be apart of James' life and if you do then how, as a daddy or a friend." He said firmly. "You need to figure that out then step up your effort. I'll help but you have to be committed." He added.

Aleks bit at his lip as he thought, it was a lot to ask but he knew Seamus was doing it for James' good. "I'll let you think it all over but if i don't hear from you in a few days i'll assume you don't want any of this and i'll carefully break it to James.." Seamus said with a frown. "Don't put this off, Aleks, and think about what all of this will mean and what will happen if you say yes. Bye." He said before hanging up, leaving the other to think on his own. He sighed as he rubbed his face hopping all would work out. He froze then when a voice sounded from behind him. "S-Sea?"


	8. CH.8-Taking a Brake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning, feels? Lots of feels maybe, read carefully*

"S-Sea?" James asked in a small voice, soft sniffles following. Seamus' eyes widened as he slowly turned around. "Princess, what are you doing up?" He asked trying to stay calm. "I heard you yelling and..." The little tailed off as he looked at his feet. "You heard that all?" The blond asked wearily, getting a nod from the other. "Fuck... I'm sorry, Princess." He said as he went over to James. James shook his head as he backed up. "He's never going to talk to me again." He said through a hiccup. "Why couldn't you leave it alone?" He asked as he wiped at his eyes furiously. "James, princess, i called him to fix all of this." Seamus said calmly. "You made it worse!" The younger sobbed out. "Now he know how much of a baby i am." He said miserably. "H-he'll s-see i-i'm, i'm t-too m-much t-trouble and, and n-never c-come b-back!" He babbled out before he fell to the floor and cried. The little continued to sob out incoherent words as he pulled at his hair.

Seamus frowned and got down next to James. "James, calm down it'll be fine, i promise." He said as he pulled him into his arms. "No it won't." James said miserably as he cuddled into Seamus. "It will, if he doesn't come back then he wasn't the right one for you." The blond said as he rocked him. "No one's the right one... they all leave." The little mumbled, sniffling. "You'll leave soon too. You and Jordan will get married and you won't be able to take care of me and i'll be all alone." He said with a frown as he looked at the ground. "You don't know that... i don't even know if Jordan would want to marry me." Seamus said as he pet James' head, the other soon pulling away. "Seamus, you and i both know that's not true." James said, the other slowly leaving his little space. "Jordan loves you so much and you always have to put off things because of me. Well when you two get married you can't keep doing that." He said as he pulled his knees to his chest. "James, Jor know what's going on, he's ok with this." The elder said as he frowned at James.

"For now, he can't and shouldn't have to deal with this forever. Neither should you... You should be with him.." The younger said as he looked up. "When was the last time you talked? Huh? Before you found me, like a week ago..." He said sadly. "He hasn't gotten to be with you and you haven't gotten to be with him because you're caring for me... I'm an awful friend." He said, muttering the last part. "No, you're not a bad friend, you just need more attention and help then most.." Seamus said as he sat up. "I'm a pain and a nuisance.. Just something that gets in the fucking way." James said angrily, fist pounding the ground. "I should just stop this bull shit, grow the fuck up and live life like a fucking normal person, maybe then i'll be able to keep a boyfriend around.." He said as he gritted his teeth. "Jame you are no-" The blond tried to sooth only to be cut off. "No i'm fucking not! Look at me i'm a twenty-four year old man in a fucking onesie with fucking dolls and other kiddy bull shit around me!" The darknet yelled as he stood.

Seamus sighed. If you thought upset little James was rough to deal with then you haven't seen when James leaves that headset. James had anger problems, most of them delved from not being able to be in his space properly and the distastes he saw within himself for his space. Seamus knew how to deal with any side of James but he definitely liked dealing with little James and it was because of his anger. The other wasn't taller than him but he did have a good bit of strength behind him when he got mad. Though in the end James would calm back down and things will go back to normal. "James, calm down." Seamus said as he stood. "You're overreacting." He said with a frown. "No i'm not Seamus, i'm saying the goddamn truth." James said as he stomped off, pulling the onesie off as he went. "I'm tried of all this bull shit and i'm tired of being a fucking burden." He said angry as he threw the jammies before pulling off the panties. "I need to grow up and stop being a fucking child." He muttered as he went to pull out the few sets of clothes he had for when he wasn't in his space.

"James, you are none of those." The blond sighed as he went to clean up the mess. "You just need to breath and calm down." He said again. "Fine, i'll calm down." James said as he pulled on a baggy hoodie, it was Eddie's but he couldn't give a fuck at this moment. "Why don't you go, spend some time with Jordan." He suggested as he tied his sweats. "James, i can't leave you-" Seamus started off but once again got cut off. "Yes you can and will, i'm not a child. I can't handle myself." The shorter said as he turned to look at Sea. "I don't want to be in my space right now, don't know if i'll go back. I'll be fine without you." He said as he crossed his arms. "If things get bad i'll call but i just.." He shrugged, not having words for what he wanted. "Fine but please don't do anything drastic without consulting me first? I don't want you doing something you'll regret." The taller said with a sigh. "I won't throw this shit away... just may pack it up for a bit." James assured, know that that's what Seamus was concerned about on one level. "Ok, good..." Seamus said as he relaxed slightly.

"I am sorry, i just had to contact-" He started to be cut off. "It's fine, it's whatever." The darknet dismissed. "It'll just clear things up and we can- I can move on and whatever." He said as he started to leave the room, not wanting to be surrounded by his little stuff. "Yah.." Sea said as he watched him leave. "I guess i should get going." He said after a moment. "Yah, See you, Sea. I'll keep in touch and call if whatever happens." James said, not looking back at the other. Seamus sighed and started out of the house, hating how stubborn James could be. The other waited till he heard the door close before he went to the guest room to lay down. He was tired in more ways than one, maybe after a nap he'll feel different.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When James woke he felt the same for the most part. He wasn't tired, but the thoughts he said from earlier were still there. He was tired of being a burden and getting hurt by supposed daddies. Maybe he needed a break from this little life... maybe he was over it completely. He sighed, all he knew was that he had a lot of packing to do. He quickly got to work replacing all the pink fluffy stuff he had up with dark blues and other more bland colors. Once it was all gone and way, well besides what he couldn't take off the walls, he didn't feel any better or any worse. He felt as bland as his room now. "Fucking hell." He cursed as he left the room deciding on ordering a pizza and maybe play some old video games he rarely touched any more. His little side didn't really care for them and would get bored in two seconds. He would only play them while he was a little if it was with Eddie and some rare times Seamus. The last time he'd played them on his own was when he kept that side of him a secret.

He remembered that time, Seamus and him had finally moved in together, as roomies, and he had only just found a name for that side. He was twenty at the time and he was so afraid of Seamus finding out. He would secretly go into his space when he was alone and could never truly feel good because he was always on edge. This went on for about a year. One day when he thought he was alone he did his normal routine of pulling out his toys and pulling on one of the few dresses he had. He was so engrossed in his babbling he didn't hear the front door and he didn't hear Seamus until he gasped out. James felt like he was going to die but luckily after he had a panic attack and Seamus calmed him down, he explained everything. The older was accepting of James and even encouraged him. The next year he met Eddie and the other completely encouraged the other to always be how he felt the best and for James that was in his little space. He really hadn't been out of it since, well until now.

James shook his head at that thoughts, not wanting to think about that anymore. He plopped onto the floor and easily got the game system set up. It was just in time too, his pizza had shown up. He got his food and flopped on the couch, deciding to play the day-night-week away.


	9. CH.9-Realizations.

Over the next few days Aleks thought over everything Seamus had said. It was a lot to ask of any one but he fully understood. James was a wounded puppy in away, he needed-needs someone to watch over and care for him. More importantly he just needed someone to love him, to always be there. Someone to scare his doubts and fears away, to encourage and support him. He needed Aleks. It all hit the Russian at once the realization that James needed him. Aleks was and had always been a caring person, ever since he was young boy. You see when he was around ten his mom became very sick, she ended up confined to a bed. His dad being the only breadwinner for their small family meant he had to take care of his ill mother. He would cook for her, feed her on days she was to weak to do so herself. If she had been sick, he cleaned it up. He would also sit there and sing the lullaby she taught him, happy to see her smile just the tiniest of smiles. This went on for a year or so but he soon realized that she wasn't going to get better and a month or so later she passed.

After his mother passed Aleks had to take care of his dad. The other was broken without his wife. He would make sure he ate and keep him away from the evil poison that was alcohol. His dad did eventually find another love and wife and the then sixteen year old Russian was finally allowed to be a teen. After that point he fell into the routine of dating off and on while taking care of his friends and all. He had been on his own for a while now and had forgotten that side of him, the caring side. Maybe that's why when James had explained everything to him the first time it seemed so normal. He had already been into that to a degree, he already felt its normality. He shook his head at how foolish and blind he had been. But a new question arose in him, why had he taken off. He said to Seamus and himself that it was a lot but what did that mean. Then it dawned on him, he to had a fear of losing people. Everyone he cared for, took care of, they all would soon find someone else and leave him.

When he said it was a lot he meant that things between them were becoming real and that sparked a fear in him and he pulled away. His and James' feeling where elevating and it had scared him. He couldn't believe how silly this all seemed now but he was thankful in a way. Everything for him was now in prospective. He liked James, liked him a lot and he want to be there for him. He wants to be what he needs. Aleks smile at the thought of taking care of the other properly, to love on him and to keep him safe. These thoughts made his chest warm and his heart speed up. He instantly shot out of his seat and went to grab his phone. He needed to call James, to apologize and to tell him he wanted more then anything to be the best daddy ever for him. He quickly found his phone and dialed the little's number, biting his lip as he waited to hear that sweet innocent voice he missed. His mouth fell open at what he heard instead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James woke with a groan, he had fallen asleep on the couch again. That was the third time, maybe forth? He had honestly lost count of how many days had passed since the incident with Seamus. He also didn't want to keep track because he knew he wouldn't hear from Aleks again. Though that didn't bother him as much as it should, probably because he was still rejecting his little side. He had to admit things were easier without it but things felt so bland. He huffed out and shook his head. This was certainly not the time to think of stupid shit like that. The darknet sat up on the couch and made a face at the mess that surrounded him. There looked to be a few boxes of pizza, various numbers of plates, cans and napkin balls. The living room was a pig sty. "Well fuck." James muttered as he stood, deciding to at least clean up before he got something to eat.

Soon the mess was all gone and James realized he need to go shopping. He groaned at the thought but quickly shook his head. "Just a quick trip." He told himself as he went and pulled on a beanie and some sneakers. He also grabbed his phone, only after removing the stupid pink case and quickly left the house. It was no time till James was at the store. He never really liked going shopping because he'd go all dressed up in a dress and what not, and they would make fun of him. He let out a relieved breath when he remembered that he looked normal this time. This only cementing his thoughts more. Though he could hear Seamus telling him not to care about what others thought and to be himself. He wished it was that easy. With a huff he left his car and took off inside the store. It was a little strange to not feel like eyes were all on him but he wouldn't complain, it was a far sight better feeling.

James was smiling a bit by time he had gotten home. He had no hassle at the grocery store and had even been hit on. Sure it was by a women but still, he'd take it over strange looks. He felt like he had a new wave of energy. It was like a second wind. Maybe he should start over, live life from now on like this. The idea was only looking better and better, and with the lack of Aleks reappearing then why not? Sure a part of him deep down would miss it all but he'd get over it, right? He lived before he knew of it, he certainly can live after. Yah, he could do this. Start fresh, make new dating profiles. Look for people who wanted a normal person, a bland person.. He shook his head at that. He may be bland but he wasn't a walking freak show. James smiled, happy with the new plan he had. He be normal James, James who liked video games and... Well he could work on that. James was so lost in thought of his new self he barely heard his phone go off. When he did his face paled before turning red, not out of embarrassment but anger. He was ready to start anew and he calls. He quickly snatched up his phone and answered.


	10. CH.10-Moving on?

"You fucking asshole!" James yelled into the phone. "You fucking don't talk to me for weeks and i'm finally deciding to move on, to better myself and you fucking call!" He yelled, absolutely fuming. "I... i... i...." Aleks stuttered out, shocked by the anger and the language. "Fuck you! Fuck you to hell." The elder said, voice starting to break at the end. "D-do you like seeing me suffer? D-do you like p-playing with my head? Cuz i-i'm d-done... i.. I can't d-do this anymore." He said as a broken sob left his mouth. "I-I.. i'm so tired of being h-urt, of b-being a b-burden.." He sniffled as he wiped his face. "I-i... j-just.. w-wanna... b-be... l-l-loved.." He choked out. "I-i w-want t-to b-be n-normal." Aleks' heart broke as he listened James say all he's been holding in. He waited the other to grow quite before speaking. "J-Jamie..." He said softly, testing the waters. "D-don't call me that." James spit out harshly. "I-I'm sorry...." The Russian said quickly, trailing off. "Uh... James?" He tested again but didn't get a response, only hearing the soft uneven breaths of the other. "I.. I.." He stumbled out, no longer knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Aleks blurted out again, not having anything better to say. "Y-you're s-sorry?" James croaked out. "Th-That's all you f-fucking have to s-say?" He questioned angrily. "Fuck you, Aleks." He said in a defeated tone. "James, please-" The younger tried to get out but was cut off. "Let you explain? No." The elder said as he shook his head. "I'm done. I'm... just so done feeling like this and-and i can't risk dealing with you or anyone like you..." He said trailed off. "I've been hurt to much..." He added softly. "But James, I-" Aleks tried again only to be cut off. "No but, no please, no just listens. Nothing. I'm done with that life, i'm moving on. That's final." James said standing up for himself. "I suggest you do the same Aleks." He said flatly. "Either way i'm deleting and blocking your number, don't try and contact me... I don't need you ruining my new life too.." He said before hanging up, leaving a shocked and heartbroken Aleks on the other end.

James clutched the phone in his hand as he hovered over the others number. Was he really going to do it? Yes, yes he was and he did. He watched as it disappeared from his phone, leaving not a trace behind. It was a drastic and big step but he did it, only then hearing Seamus' words of not to do things like that. He was an adult, he didn't need to talk to Sea about choices he made. No, he could now freely so whatever he wanted! Now what did he want to do... He sighed out, unsure and unknowing of where to go next. After some moments of thought he decided if he was going to live a new life then he'd need a new job. He couldn't move on still doing makeup videos or hauls. No, he needed to do something more adult, something that would keep him away from thoughts of his little side. He decided on doing the only other thing he knew how to do, play video games and make videos. His little side hate them so much it would surely keep it at bay. So with that he went off to set up for his new job, starting with making a new channel.

A few hours later and he was done. He had his channel all set up, he had games downloaded and even recorded a few. He easily edited them up and set them out to render and upload over the next few days. He had also started making some new dating profiles, hoping to find some kind of stable man. James felt like he had accomplished something but at the same time it didn't feel right. It all felt to bleh but he knew as he lived and worked he'd pick up new likes and what not, slowly making himself not so bland. He hoped so at least. Either way his next step was to rid himself of all his little. Keeping it was only going to slow if not halt his moving on. A part of him was worried about if that was going to far but he pushed that down and quickly stood to go do so. All he needed to do was get rid of the boxes of stuff and and any other reminder of his old life, so that meant the stuff he still had hidden away from when Eddie and him dated. He definitely didn't want to think about those times.

James took a deep breath as he walked to his closet, instantly being assaulted but all his pink and girly outfits. He loved each and every outfit in his closet but he need to get rid of them. With a shaky breath he slowly pull down each and every outfit, shoving it into a bag. Part of him winced with each shove, knowing the outfit was now wrinkled but he had to get over it. After a long process all the clothes, accessories, shoes, and what not was in a bag resulting multiple black trash bags to now fill the floor of his room. It amazed him how much this stuff he had bought, it also amazed him how seemingly his other life now lived in a few bags and boxes. When he looked back at the closet he saw the boxes from when Eddie had left. Their mere sight causing his heart to race. They held all the things Eddie left with him or had gotten him that he couldn't bear to look at. There were some things like his ducks and some outfits he still used but most things lived there. They were easily forgotten in the back but now they needed to go with the rest.

James closed his eyes as he pulled the boxes out, not wanting to see them but it didn't help. He peeked and saw inside and couldn't help but pull out an old tan teddy. He bit his lip as he remembered the day he had gotten it. Soon his eyes caught something else, pulling it out like the last. Slowly he sat down and pulled item by item out, remembering each day and remembering the heartache all over again.


	11. CH.11-The Plan.

Aleks stood there staring in shock at his phone. What happened to Jamie? He stood there trying to process all what had happened. He soon came to the conclusion that James was how Jamie was when he wasn't in his little space. He couldn't, at first, figure out why he was out of it but then the words James had said to him popped into his head. He had done this to him.. well he had made him do this. His fear, his indecisiveness, all that had done this. "Fuck." He muttered to himself as he gripped his phone tightly. The Russian had truly not meant to hurt James as much as he had and he shouldn't have been so foolish to think a simple sorry would fix this all. No he had to show he was committed, that he wouldn't just take off. Yah, he had to do that... but how? He couldn't contact him, James had blocked him and he didn't know where he lived exactly.

Then an popped into his head. "Seamus!" Aleks said aloud. He still had the blond's number in his phone. Maybe he could convince him to help him win James back. He instantly dialed up his number, praying he didn't just hang up on him. "Hello?" The confused other asked. "Hello, Seamus? It's Aleks, please don't hang up. I need your help." Aleks said quickly, hoping he would stay on and listen. "I'll listen but it better be good." Seamus said firmly. "Ok, so i called James up to tell him that i was sorry and dumb, and that i wanted to be his daddy but he told me to fuck off. That he was done with everything and was moving on." The Russian explained as he paced. "But i can't give up so easily, that just furthers his everyone leaving him and shit. So i want to prove to him i'm committed and will do anything for him." He said as he waved his free hand around. "So i want to go to his door and prove how committed i am. That i'll fly miles for him, and i'll do anything and everything for him!" Aleks finished off.

"Fuck.." Seamus said softly. "I told him not to do anything drastic without talking to me..." He groaned out. "Ok, i'll help but if you fuck up again i will find you." He said firmly. "I won't! I promise!" The younger squeaked out. "I just want Jamie happy, i swear." He added. "Ok, how we going to do this?" The blond asked as he ran a hand through his long blond hair. "So i was thinking about flying out there on the earliest flight i can get and then knock on his door and... Ok so i haven't thought it through but it's a start." Aleks said as he furrowed his brows. "Aleks, He'll shut the door in you face as soon as he saw you." Seamus said flatly. "I... I knew that..." The Russian mumbled out. "Sure you did." The elder said as he rolled his eyes. "How about this, you come to my place. I'll get James to come over and we lock you two in a room till you make up." He added. "And that's a better plan why?" Aleks asked. "Because it forces James to listen, he's very stubborn." Seamus said simply. "I don't think that'll work..." The younger said softly.

The then two went back and forth on ideas until they came up with a plan, that should work. "Ok, so i'll pick you up at ten and we'll get the shit then i'll go get James." Seamus said as he went over their plan. "Yep, i'll start packing. If all goes good i plan to stay out for a bit." Aleks said with a smile. "Yah, i hope it does.." The blond sighed out. "Till then i need to go over there right now and make sure he doesn't toss all his stuff." He added. "If i have to i'll take it off of him for the time and you can lug it back when you woo him romeo." He snorted out. "Ok, you go do that." The Russian said with a hum. "Thanks so much Sea for the help." He added. "You can thank me when you two make up, till then you're on my shit list for making him like this." Seamus said flatly. "Good to know that i'll get my heart broken and ass kicked all in one day." Aleks said sarcastically. "Hey, sarcasm is my thing, kindly fuck off." The elder joked back. "Never." The younger said in his best Seamus impression. "See you later." He followed up with, laughing a bit. "Bye asshole." Seamus said before hanging up.

Once off the phone both went and did their respective jobs, Aleks is packing and Seamus his making sure that James would still have all his little stuff. The hours till the plan would take into affect ticked by slowly and both males ran over the plan and the possible outcomes to said plan. Both hoping it ended with a happy Jamie who would possibly have his forever daddy. But only time could tell and for now they would have to wait.


	12. CH.12-The End!

It was ten am the next morning. Aleks was tired but he was finally in Colorado. He had spoken to Seamus before his flight and the other was able to keep James for discarding all his little stuff. That was a relief and a sign that maybe today's plan would actually work. He went over how it would work. Seamus would take him to get some of James' favorite flowers and then drop him off at the local botanical gardens. The blond would then go off and get James and convince him to go with him to the gardens. Once there they'd find Aleks over in the little sitting area James loved and hopefully he'd talk with Aleks. There were so many things that could go wrong and neither of them expected this to go down smoothly but it was all they had right now. Aleks took a deep breath as he saw the blond, nervous about everything.

"Aleks?" Seamus asked as he walked up. "Yep." The Russian said. "Ready to do this?" The other asked as they walk out. "As ready as i can be." Aleks said honestly. "Same." Seamus said shortly. He was mostly worried about what would happen if this didn't work. James would either hate him for life or think he's another thing that needs cutting from his "perfect life". He wanted James happy more than anything but he didn't believe that was the way to do it. So they walked in silence to the blonds car, worries and doubts of how this all will go flowing through their heads. They quickly got in and took off to get the flowers, forget me nots, before dropping Aleks off. "Remember the sitting area in the fields of flowers room." Seamus said as Aleks got out. "I know, how do i look?" Aleks asked as he fixed his nice clothes he wore. "Like a desperate/creepy guy who flew miles to win someone's heart back." The blond said back with a smirk. "Thanks." The brunette said as he rolled his eyes, picking the flowers up before leaving.

With that Seamus took off to get James, thinking about what he'd say to get him to leave. "Aleks you owe me big time." He muttered as he drove, soon arriving at the others home. He got out and knocked loudly on the door, hoping James would hear. Grumbling was soon heard on the other side and soon a messy haired, cranky James opened the door. "Seamus? What are you doing here?" He asked. "I don't need you to baby me." He quickly followed up with. "I'm not here to baby you." The blond assured quickly. "I'm here because i think we need a day out together. All this shit that's been going on and we just need to relax and hang out." He said with a half smile. "I was thinking the botanical gardens, you love it there. It's always calming." He added. "My little self liked it there." James grumbled out, lying slightly. "We both know that's a lie, when we lived together you'd go there every so often cuz it was quite." Seamus said dryly. "Well fine, i just don't want to go." The younger said stubbornly. "James, stop being a pouty child and come to the damn gardens with me." The elder sighed out, half pleading him. "Fine, gimme a minute." James said as he disappeared to dress.

When James returned he was dressed in a standard hoodie with jeans and a beanie on. "Let's go to these damn gardens so i can sit for a few hours before i finally can come back home and maybe sleep a bit more." He said as he walked out of the house and to Seamus' car. "Now that's the spirit!" Seamus said sarcastically as he got in and took off. "It's eleven am. I'm allowed to be grumpy." The darknet huffed out. "I know but i couldn't sleep and i thought we needed this." The blond said as he drove. "Couldn't sleep? You have a hard time staying awake a lot." James pointed out, brow raising. "Yah well, i have a lot on my mind." Seamus said simply. "Lot of things are changing and i don't want to lose you as a friend in the process." He muttered out. The other frowned slightly. "You won't lose me Sea." He said softly. "I won't?" The elder asked hopefully. "Of course not, Sea. You're my best friend for god's sake." The younger said as he looked at the other. "You've helped me through a lot and now i want to be there for you in the future." He said honestly.

"James, you've always been there for me." Seamus admitted. "Even when you didn't know it." He said softly. "It takes a lot for me to voice my problems but that doesn't mean i don't have them. So the times we've just talked, had tea parties, whatever, at one point or another have help me when i was going through something." He said as they pulled up to the gardens. "Really?" James asked softly, thinking all he's been was a nuisances. "Really." The blond said as he took his hand. "Little you, this you, just you has been here for me and i would never change you or ask for anyone else." He said earnestly as he squeezed his hand. "I... I... I never knew..." The darknet said softly. "I know, i don't say it enough but yah..." Seamus said softly. "But anyway, enough of that. We're here." He said as he pulled his hand away before getting out of the car. "Yah.." James said as he took a deep breath before getting out. "Let's head to the spot." The elder said with a smile, getting a nod from the other.

The two walked through the gardens like they always would, quickly approaching the flower fields. Seamus bit his lip as he saw Aleks, waiting for James to see. When James finally did see he froze, standing still with wide eyes. "Wha.." He said softly. "Hey... James.." Aleks said awkwardly, getting the flowers out. "I know you're probably wondering why i'm here well it's simple.. For you." He said as he held the flowers out. The darknet just stood there with his mouth agape as he tried to process everything. "Your... but how... wait... You..." He mumbled out as he looked to Seamus, who had a "i'm sorry" face on. "You helped him." James said, shocked his friend would do this to him. "Yes, but listen James... You think this new life, this moving on will make you happy but it won't. You can't lie to yourself." Seamus said, trying to justify himself.

"You don't know what will make me happy." The shorter of the two said softly. "Certainly not if you think it's him." He said as he pointed at Aleks with a shaky hand. Aleks felt his heart break a bit at the comment but he stood tall and kept quiet for the time. "I know what he did to you James." The blond said with a frown. "Don't you think i would have him here if it wasn't for a good reason?" He asked. "And what's that good reason? For me to get back to being how i was? So i'd stop moping for a bit?" James asked getting angrier by the second. "Do you like seeing me in pain or... or do you need me to be a needy person who gets more and more broken so you can baby me?" He accused, his thoughts getting drastically distorted. "What! No! James, you're not thinking clearly." Seamus said as he shook his head. "You need to-" He went to say but got cut off. "No! I don't need to anything. You need to- No, you both need to fuck off and let me live my life the way i fucking want to!" The darknet yelled before storming off, leaving the two just standing there.

"Well that went about as well as i had thought it would.." Aleks said as he looked at the ground. "Yah.. but i didn't expect him to say that last part." Seamus said with a frown. "What do we do next?" The Russian asked as he walked to the other. "We find him and get him to listen." The blond said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It's all we can do." He added. "Well, let's get looking." Aleks said as he started out, not having much hope anymore. Seamus followed, thinking of all the places James could go that weren't home. "I think i know a few places we can look." He muttered as they got into the car and started their search. Aleks just kept quiet, trying not to feel so bummed out.

After a few hours of searching they finally found him, Seamus cursing that they didn't check this place first. "A puppy cafe?" Aleks questioned out loud. "Yah, you go play with puppies and drink coffee." Seamus explained. "There's a puppy, Ein, that James loves and wants to adopt badly but couldn't when he was living as a little all day. It's hard to care for a puppy and yourself when you're like that." He said with a frown. "Oh..." The younger said softly. "Yah, we should have checked this first but it seemed too obvious... Guess i was wrong." The elder muttered. "Well i guess i better go in and talk to him." Aleks said as he got out. "Or try to..." He muttered as he walked to the door, a little bell ringing as he walked in. James instantly looked up from the small corgi puppy he was playing with and groaned. "Can't you just leave me alone." He said almost desperately as he cuddled Ein close.

"No because i'm not going to just give up on you." Aleks said as he sat in a chair near him. The elder eyed him, not so sure of what that meant. "Ok, how about this? You let me get my piece out and if by the end you still don't want me i'll leave." The younger offered. "It'll suck, i'll be sad but i'll respect your wishes." He added. "Ok... Fine.." James muttered out like an upset child. "Thank you." Aleks sighed out. "Ok, so like top of all i want to say how sorry i am." He started off. "Now i know sorry isn't enough... I got involved in something that at the time i wasn't ready for." He admitted. "I'm sorry that you had to suffer at my hand for my freaking out and all but in the time i had to think i realized something. I realized that i freaked out because like you i'm afraid of losing the one i love..." The Russian trailed off before he told the story of his mother and of the friends he's had through school. "So yah... when all that happened with us happened it made me realize that things were real and happening and i freaked out..." He finished his explanation.

"It took you this long to realize that?" James asked with a frown. "Well.... No." Aleks said shyly. "I ignored that matter till Seamus called and chewed me out... so that time i have no excuse but after that i spent a lot of time thinking, i swear." He said as he looked over at James. "So you just let me suffer with no thought of how it was affecting me?" The curly haired male asked as he sunk back. "No, i honestly didn't think i was doing anything. I thought you were fine, i'm so sorry James." The Russian said helplessly. "I know i fucked up bad but i swear, that i do care about you." He said as he moved closer. "I flew all the way here, i got Seamus to help me, i took time to think of a somewhat nice way of us meeting. I didn't half ass this." He explained. "You really thought it through?" James asked shyly. "I thought it over all night, day, flight. I have thought of how this could go right, how it could go wrong. What to do if it did go wrong." Aleks said as he rubbed his face. "I haven't stop thinking since you hung up on me." He said honestly.

"Wow." The elder said softly. "James, i really wanted to prove how committed i was." The younger said. "And well i don't know how else to do that then booking a last minute flight to possibly get your heart broken and ass kicked." He added, getting a raised brow at the end bit. "Seamus, if all this doesn't work he said he's going to kick my ass for hurting you so much." He explained. "Sounds like Sea." James said with a small giggle, a soft smile on his face. "Yah, quite charming of a person..." Aleks said sarcastically. "But i owe him a lot, he was willing to risk you guys bond to try and help me... and you in a way. I can't even begin to thank him." He said softly. "Yah, It was a big risk but he took it in hope of making me happy again so i can't be all that mad.." The darknet said as he bit his lip. "You were at the gardens but i don't blame you and i'm sure he doesn't either." The Russian said as he set a testing hand on his knee.

"Yah... i know.." James said as he nuzzled Ein. "It's just... all this has gotten out of hand... i have over reacted so much." He mumbled into the pup's fur. "Hey." Aleks said as he moved to sit next to him. "You reacted how you saw best." He said as he wrapped an arm around him, pulling him close. "I'm not mad, Seamus isn't mad." He assured as he rubbed his side. "All we want now is for you to be happy and i want... if you'll let me... to be your daddy." He said shyly. "Really?" The shorter asked hopefully as he looked up at Aleks with big doe eyes. "Really and truly." The other said with a soft smile. "I want to be your full time, all around daddy." He confirmed. James couldn't contain how happy that made him, completely forgetting about his wanting of change. "Oh my..." He said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Aw baby, why are you crying?" Aleks asked as he wiped his eyes. "I'm so happy, daddy." The little said as he curled into him.

Aleks cooed and held James close until he calmed down, asking to go home instantly. The Russian easily agreed and carried him out to the car where Seamus offered them a congrats before he drove the two to James'. They spent not only the rest of the night together but the whole week after like Aleks had said he would. Over that time Aleks had help set all of James' stuff back up and learn the little he did need to about being a full time daddy. The two would end each night curled up in bed together, thinking how perfect this all felt. They were both excited for what was to come and a little nervous but right now they'd enjoy this first week of bliss together.

The end~


End file.
